


Les petites compensations d'une malchance orchestrée

by Satanders



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley has bad luck, Drunken Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Aujourd'hui n'est décidément pas la fête à Crowley.Heureusement, il y a des petites compensations.





	Les petites compensations d'une malchance orchestrée

**Author's Note:**

> écrit à partir d'un prompt de Sleeping Potatoe

La journée de Crowley s'était mal passée.

Ça avait commencé par une crotte de chien. Ce n'était pas grand chose, il pouvait nettoyer sa chaussure d'un claquement de doigt, mais sur le moment il maudit la créature qui avait bien pu pondre un étron pareil, et surtout le propriétaire de la dite bête qui donnait vraisemblablement à son cher animal de compagnie une alimentation beaucoup trop grasse pour son système digestif.

En arrivant à sa voiture, il avait constaté une rayure sur sa portière. Rien de très choquant à Londres, ni d'irréparable avec un petit miracle, mais cela restait contrariant.

Quelque part, un automobiliste pressé sentit comme une main l'empoigner par les testicules, et serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il se roule en boule en position latérale de sécurité.

Finalement il décida de rejoindre le centre administratif des impôts, un endroit qu'il avait évidemment terriblement envie de visiter, mais les ordres venaient d'en haut – ou plutôt, d'en bas.

Sa mission était, en cette période de déclaration des revenus, de semer la zizanie dans les comptes, changer quelques numéros, et créer une telle panique à la tête de l'État que celui-ci augmenterait les taxes.

Il fut forcé d'attendre deux heures dans une salle bondée de gens puant la transpiration et une femme enceinte qui n'arrêtait pas de râler avec un enfant en bas-âge dans une poussette qui pleurait beaucoup – il avait été obligé de sortir pour exprimer sa frustration à grand renfort de hurlements, et quand il était revenu, il avait manqué son rendez-vous, celui-là même qui lui aurait permis d'accéder aux ordinateurs.

Il avait ensuite pris la route pour se rendre dans une pâtisserie réputée, mais il y avait eu un accident sur la route – un homme qui s'était roulé en boule au volant de sa voiture, incompréhensible, vraiment – et c'est en écoutant en boucle du Queen que Crowley patienta jusqu'à ce que la situation se décoince.

Il avait alors reçu un appel de Dagon, qui l'avait enguirlandé pour ne pas avoir accompli sa mission.

Il était arrivé à la pâtisserie d'une humeur exécrable, et en plus il avait dû faire la queue. Le pire ? Le gâteau qu'il convoitait a été vendu à la personne juste devant lui et en essayant de la convaincre de lui donner, il avait, sans le vouloir, dévoilé ses yeux et la femme avait fait tombé le gâteau qui s'était écrasé au sol. Elle avait alors piqué un scandale, ce qu'il l'avait forcé à battre en retraite – et à priori, il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir.

Il avait néanmoins réussi à récupérer un gâteau convenable dans une autre pâtisserie, et il avait enfin rejoint Aziraphale dans sa librairie, non sans avoir plongé le doigt dans la chantilly « pour goûter ».

Après avoir raconté sa journée, il s'affala dans le sofa.

\- Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que l'Enfer, soupira-t-il en déposant ses lunettes.

Aziraphale s'essuya le pourpours de la bouche avec un mouchoir qu'il rangea soigneusement dans sa poche.

\- En tout cas, ce gâteau était délicieux.

\- Le vin n'était pas mal non plus, sifflota Crowley en faisant un clin d'oeil à l'ange.

Ce dernier sourit gentiment et se leva. Il savait reconnaître quand Crowley était éméché ; il devenait plus _dragueur_ que d'habitude.

Il sortit un vinyle dont il savait que Crowley appréciait la musique, et le mit en place sur son tourne-disque. Il fut gratifié d'un claquement de langue appréciateur.

\- J'adore cet air !, s'exclama le démon en faisant se balancer sa jambe posée sur l'accoudoir.

Il y avait toujours quelque chose de long, de serpentin chez Crowley qui rappelait à Aziraphale leur première rencontre. C'était mignon, en quelque sorte.

Il tendit la main à Crowley, curieux de voir ces jambes en action – oui, il était légèrement pompette et des idées saugrenues paraissaient soudain les meilleurs idées du monde.

\- Monsieur, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Il fut récompensé par un large sourire. La main de Crowley s'empara de la sienne et bientôt ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre à tourner au milieu des étagères de vieux livres.

\- Mon ange, je parie que tu as toujours voulu essayer ça au moins une fois, susurra Crowley, taquin.

\- Il y a bien des choses que j'aimerais essayer au moins une fois, répondit Aziraphale sur le même ton. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Il sentit avec satisfaction le démon frémir contre lui, ses pommettes se teintant de rouge – oh, il était charmant, ce visage qu'il avait appris à aimer, ce sourire en coin, et ce regard. Dire qu'il avait également été un ange autrefois, et qu'Aziraphale ne l'avait pas connu à cette époque. Aujourd'hui, il regrettait de ne pas en avoir eu l'occasion, car quel genre d'ange avait bien pu être Crowley ?

Il se pencha et effleura les lèvres du démon. Ce dernier lâcha un hoquet de surprise et Aziraphale s'empressa de déposer un chaste baiser sur sa bouche avant de se retirer.

\- Au moins une fois, justifia-t-il avec assurance.

Crowley rit, et le son exprimait plus de confusion que d'amusement. Aziraphale choisit donc ce moment pour interrompre leur danse.

\- Puis-je te resservir un verre ?, demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Crowley lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

\- Mon tour, mon ange.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celle d'Aziraphale avec intensité, et ses mains sur le bas de ses reins lui envoyèrent des décharges de désir - et d'embarras, car il n'avait pas l'attirail génital pour ce _genre_ d'excitation. Il plaqua ses paumes sur les joues de Crowley et lui rendit son baiser avec passion, puis s'écarta avant de perdre le contrôle.

\- Je devrais y aller, souffla Crowley qui semblait avoir reprit quelque peu ses esprits et comprit dans quelle position ils étaient.

Aziraphale soupira, avant d'émettre lui aussi un petit rire.

\- Pourquoi ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- C'est plutôt toi qui devrait avoir peur, déclara le démon, les yeux brillants.

\- Comment je pourrais, quand tu me regardes avec une telle tendresse dans le regard, murmura Aziraphale en rosissant.

\- Mon ange, ne joue pas à ça, c'est dangereux. Je suis un démon, n'oublie pas.

\- Un grand vilain démon, oui je sais. Alors que dirais-tu de me tenter avec tout ton savoir-faire de démon ?, proposa Aziraphale en gloussant – il n'était plus éméché, il était ivre, il venait de s'en rendre compte, mais ça n'avait pas grande importance.

Crowley hésita, mais sembla lui aussi s'apercevoir qu'Aziraphale n'était pas dans son état de conscience habituel. Il posa le front sur l'épaule de l'ange en grognant :

\- J'ai vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui.

Son compagnon passa une main dans ses cheveux roux duveteux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça passera. Et en attendant, je veux bien rester avec toi jusqu'au matin.

\- Je t'aime pour ça, souffla Crowley contre le tissu de sa veste.

Aziraphale ne releva pas. Mais les paroles du démon s'ancrèrent dans son cœur, avec la possibilité de revenir le hanter plus tard.

\- Je resterais avec toi jusqu'à la fin du monde s'il le faut, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Idiot, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être jusqu'à demain, pouffa Crowley.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils continuèrent à danser lentement au son de la musique qui ne s'arrêtait plus.

 


End file.
